When an inflatable bed is filled with a fluid, whether it is a gas or a liquid, a desirable, comfortable bed can be achieved, thanks in great part to the fluid. A fluid containing bed can easily adjust to the shape and weight of whoever uses the bed. As these beds are highly desirable for human use, they are also desirable for pet use.
Most pet beds, especially beds for dogs, are chewed or clawed by the pet and suffer other assaults on the integrity thereof. As the bed is chewed or clawed, it suffers wear and tear. The wear and tear can lead to a quick and frequent replacement of the bed. It also may cause injury to the pet as the bed loses its function. A bed is especially hazardous if pieces break off or are otherwise separated therefrom, and are ingested by the pet.
It is also quite simple for the claws or the teeth of a pet to puncture a fluid filled bed. These factors also mitigate against the use of a fluid filled bed for a pet. Such a puncture permits escape of the fluid and ruins the bed.
Yet such beds are a desirable attraction for pets. Not only does the bed provide comfort for the pet; it also provides better sleeping conditions. Such a bed provides both comfort and health factors. Yet, it is very difficult to provide a durable bed and safe bed of the fluid filled type for a pet, such as a cat or a dog.
Especially problematic for a dog, a cat or another pet is recovery from surgery. A comfortable place to sleep is important for such recovery. Yet, surgery makes it hard for a pet to get comfortable for sleeping. A properly designed bed can help such a recovery.
If a fluid-filled pet bed can be developed, which is durable while maintaining safety, and still providing comfort, great advantages can be obtained. However, such a pet bed is conspicuously unavailable and even taught not to be practical.